tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightmare Checks In
Log Title: Knightmare Checks In Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: August 13, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Knightmare checks on her daughters for progress with Valvolux. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:34:17 on Monday, 13 August 2018. Delusion 's good mood is a bit tempered from her recent stay at the medical tent, but she seems quite recovered by now. She stands near the Dominicon's storage building, guarding its contents and watching for local citizens in need. Discretion isn't far off as she busies herself verifiing Widget's latest supply drop. Knightmare flies along at a slow pace as she heads towards Valvolux, taking her time as she heads towards the temporary base setup that had been dropped off. When she nears she twists in the air and lands with a small impact not too far from Discretion and heads towards her, briefly taking the time to look over the city and the local area before focusing on Discretion, "Has there been any issues, Discretion? With the supplies or harrassment from the Cons?" Discretion shakes her head, "No, no issues with the supplies. Though I think we may want to go after another convoy just to boost our supplies of energon just in case." There's a brief pause before she continues, "The Decepticons did set up some sort of drilling site not too far from the walls which caused a bit of a stir." Delusion raises a hand in greeting, but since the questions were aimed at Discretion, she doesn't interrupt. Knightmare ponders that for a moment, nodding to Delusion to ensure she knows she was noticed before she replies to Discretion, "Of course they are.. do either of you know what they are drilling for?" A brief pause, "Or how defended it is?" Discretion says, "Well, it was Banshee, Bludgeon, and some of the rank and file." Knightmare tilts her head a bit, "A more then minor defense.. but no clue what they were drilling for?" She walks over closer to Widget's drop and looks it over, "I have heard nothing about any efforts against our ...base.. here. No issues with the Cons or locals?" Delusion shakes her head. "Bulwark stopped it from underground. It looked like they were trying to collect energon." She surveys the area. "No problems to speak of. Minor arguments, but no violence." Discretion adds, "And the odd blustering Autobot." Knightmare does a slow facepalms and sighs, "They multiple sources to draw upon... but are trying to steal from here?" She shakes her head as she looks back to the city, or whats there is of it still, "I need to meet with this Bulwark soon." She cant help but pause and look at Discretion, "Blustering Autobot?" Discretion makes a few more notations on the datapad. "A sniper by the name of Backblast. I'd say he's somewhere between sixty to 80 percent of Boff's ego." Knightmare can't help but a small snort at that, "Ok.. that.. is a bit of ego." Delusion nods agreement. "Not exactly the best at teamwork, either," she says with a smirk. "I sometimes wonder how the Autobots get anything done, if the handful around here are an example." Knightmare waves at the city, "Because many of them have something that the 'Cons truly lack. Dedication." She turns to Delusion, "Smirk if you wish at that.. but remember that they will fight to the end for each other while most Decepticon's would run as soon as they can." Delusion sighs. "Ah, that is true. If they could actually coordinate properly, they might gain more ground." She shakes her head. "One of them was telling me all about how his superior officers don't trust him.. and then planned to run off and not talk to them. And this Backblast- he set up a sniper's nest in the middle of this city- not even outside! And then had the gall to tell me that there was no need to inform even the other Autobots of his location." Knightmare shakes her head, "He expects them to trust him if running away is his response?" She frowns a bit, "This.. Backblast? If he sets up inside the city again, drive him out. We are trying to.." She pauses and checks the area again before continuing, "We are still trying to move our main operations here... I do not want another all out battle like before breaking out cause of random shots from inside the city." Discretion says, "Oh, sorry about the brief interruption to our broadband a few cycles ago; I had to take it down as a security measure since he said he had an emergency beacon tuned to all 'allied' frequencies. I figured it was safer to bring it all down and redo our encrpytion than risk it." Delusion nods. "You would think they would have a better grasp of the difference between a war theater and a civilian city." Knightmare nods to Discretion, "It is your duty to ensure that our lines stay safe. Do what you need to do." Discretion nods, "I'm aware. I just wanted you to know why there was an interruption." Knightmare starts to speak then pauses before she yet agian looks around, "How is the energon getting to the civilians? Are they coming here or are is it being taken deeper into the city?" You say, "Mostly, they are coming here. Usually in twos or threes." Discretion says, "Without more of us here, or some sort of bolstering force, we can't exactly leave our supplies unguarded to go further to deliver the energon." Knightmare nods "Have you seen any among the civilians who might be of... interest to try and sway to helping us?" Delusion considers, thinking over the various people she has met. "They are not warriors, but there are many craftsmen here. They have been mostly working on reinforcing and rebuilding their own homes, of course, but a few have been beginning work to restore the refinery." Discretion says, "We probably could find a few reliable security types, but not until at least some of the city has been brought back online." Knightmare shakes her head, "While security types would be useful.. we need /bodies/ at the moment. I do not want you all to be run so ragged you make mistakes. We need to find a handful who will assist with getting the citydwellers here to get it. Less drained they are of energy, quicker this city can be rebuilt to at least a acceptable standard." Knightmare waves at the city, "Need to make it more readily know we will supply what we can, so they know to come here. And using some of the citizens themselves will prove we are suppling them with it rather then a trap or test." Delusion ahs. "In that, we at least have burnished our reputation. I suppose if we are to recruit others to spread the word, the bar would be the place to begin." Knightmare chuckles again, "I am sure the two of you could convince a few of them to our side." Delusion inclines her head. "Volunteer only, or shall we offer wages?" Knightmare hhmss and ponders that one, "A good question.. I think, look for volunteers then find a way to give them something in return. But do not offer it at the start, we want people who WANT to help the city first over those who just want a bit more." Knightmare starts to walk off before stopping to look back towards her Dominicons, "And we will be talking about what happened at the drilling site later on. Do not think I had let it sliip. But am going to do a patrol around the city then head back and ensure we are on schedule for the next shipment. I would say be good.. but then you wouldn't be Dominicons." With that she transforms into her jet form and heads off. Log session ending at 22:29:56 on Monday, 13 August 2018.